


(Не)принятие

by Hexenbesen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Instability, Psychology, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexenbesen/pseuds/Hexenbesen
Summary: - Бокуто-сан, ему нужно лечиться, – Акааши практически никогда не повышает голос – ему и не требуется. Фраза, сказанная громким твердым шепотом, локомотивом проезжается по сознанию сквозь щелку в дверном проеме. Хогвартс-экспресс волшебных слов поддержки, проносящихся прямо поперек шеи.Тецуро стоит, замерший с занесенной над дверной ручкой ладонью, и чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает ком. Он знал, что друзья не поддерживают его отношения, с самого начала. С самого первого дня.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10





	(Не)принятие

— Бокуто-сан, ему нужно лечиться, — Акааши практически никогда не повышает голос — ему и не требуется. Фраза, сказанная громким твердым шепотом, локомотивом проезжается по сознанию сквозь щелку в дверном проеме. Хогвартс-экспресс волшебных слов поддержки, проносящихся прямо поперек шеи.

Тецуро стоит, замерший с занесенной над дверной ручкой ладонью, и чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает ком. Он знал, что друзья не поддерживают его отношения, с самого начала. С самого первого дня. Но одно дело — видеть хмурые брови Бокуто и излишне внимательный взгляд Кенмы, а совсем другое — слышать это напрямую. Даже не напрямую, не в лицо, а в трусливо подслушанных разговорах из-за не до конца закрытой двери.

— Акааши, ему просто нужно время… — Бокуто не кричит, и от этого становится только больше не по себе. Слова выходят какими-то уставшими, почти умоляющими. Куроо тихо выдыхает, чувствуя, как где-то в легких лопается отливающий всеми цветами радуги мыльный пузырь надежды на принятие.

— Сколько еще времени?.. — дослушивать Тецуро не собирается, поэтому шумно нажимает на дверную ручку, обозначая свое возвращение. Акааши замолкает, но косится недовольно.

Тецуро чувствует, что достиг потолка и, кажется, самостоятельно им стал. Лицо, он видел пару минут назад в зеркале над раковиной, белое, и улыбка, словно ткань, натянутая до предела — он сам помогал Акааши с ремонтом три года назад. Но кажется, никто не замечает, или не хочет замечать. Потолок — часть интерьера. Наверное, так и должно быть. Поэтому Тецуро начинает говорить какую-то ерунду, лишь бы сделать вид, что все нормально, и он не чувствует запах гари от полыхающих занавесок и стен. Когда-нибудь этот огонь дойдет и до него, обвалив на головы несчастным прохожим, но пока на поверхности остается лишь копоть. О Цукки они не произносят ни слова, и Тецуро почти благодарен за это.

Домой он возвращается ближе к десяти. Свет не горит нигде, кроме ночника в спальне. Цукишима читает, лежа на покрывале, и даже не отвлекается на хлопок входной двери. Тецуро усмехается от привычной картины и, даже не здороваясь, щелкает выключателем, наполняя комнату светом.

— Глаза сломаешь.

Цукки морщится в ответ, бросает недовольный взгляд из-под очков и раздраженно перелистывает страницу. Тецуро расплывается в улыбке и, почти прыжком оказываясь у кровати, выхватывает книгу, начиная разглядывать обложку. Сбоку раздается недовольный выдох.

— В который раз ты уже ее перечитываешь? — толстый томик Палеобиологии динозавров Брусатти, на английском — перевод еще не выпустили, — оттягивает кисть.

— Отдайте, — Цукки выглядит как недовольный ребенок, у которого отобрали любимую игрушку. Даже не скажешь, что он уже почти выпускник вуза — кажется, совсем не изменился со старшей школы. Хотя сам, наверняка, думает, что выглядит угрожающе.

Вместо того, чтобы выполнить просьбу, Тецуро небрежно откладывает книгу на тумбу, а сам, прямо в уличной одежде, ложится рядом. Покрывало сминается под весом двух тел, а Куроо крепко прижимает к себе Цукишиму. Тот бурчит что-то себе под нос, но не отталкивает.

— Я рад, что ты у меня есть, — выдыхает Тецуро куда-то в район подушек, и чувствует, как тело в его руках расслабляется. Цукишима холодный, почти эфемерный, но от объятий где-то в груди все-равно теплеет. Плевать, если других что-то не устраивает. Плевать на то, что их не принимает общество. Плевать. Тецуро прикрывает глаза и не замечает, как проваливается в сон, прямо с включенным светом.

— Уже уходишь? — рано утром, едва проснувшись, Цукки иногда обращался к нему на ты, явно забывшись. От этого по лицу расползается довольная улыбка, а день обещает выдаться хорошим. Последнее время такое утро наступало все чаще, что не могло не радовать.

— Да, прости, что разбудил, — Тецуро старался собираться как можно тише, но, в очередной раз чертыхнувшись на не желающий ровно завязываться галстук, видимо все-таки превысил уровень допустимых децибел. — Ты сегодня в универ?

— Ага, — Цукки сонно зевает, потягиваясь на кровати, и тянется к очкам на тумбочке — без них все равно ни черта не видит. — Но мне ко второй. После пар встреча с научным руководителем на счет диплома, поэтому буду поздно.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Тецуро, плюнув на галстук — лучше все равно не получится — и, торопливо поцеловав Цукки в щеку, на ходу заканчивает, — тогда ужин на мне.

Выходя на улицу, он чувствует, как лицо обдает прохладный ветерок, позволяющий легким расправить собственные крылья. И не важно, что свежий воздух в Токио наполовину пропах выхлопными газами и сигаретным дымом — Тецуро давно и безнадежно влюблен во все цвета вороного крыла. Мимо проносится чей-то красный автомобиль, и Тецуро дергается, как от пощечины, но тут же встряхивает головой, отгоняя наваждение. На работу, в душный офис, он добирается на метро.

*** 

Развалившись на диване собственной гостиной, Тецуро не спеша потягивает постепенно теплеющее от ладоней пиво из мутного стекла бутылки. Цукки на выходные поехал к семье, в Мияги, и квартира осталась полностью в распоряжении Тецуро. Он писал сообщения в лайне, но ответа, как обычно, не было. Цукки ненавидел переписки, если те были не по делу, а Тецуро исправно спамил в диалог ничего не значащими фразами и картинками, которыми хотел поделиться. Разговаривать по телефону Цукки тоже не любил, а сам прибор, казалось, использовал исключительно как склад из музыкальных композиций. И то, на тот случай, если внезапно сядет плеер.

Субботу Тецуро проводит в почти гордом одиночестве — десяток сообщений, на которые так никто и не ответил, за хорошую компанию могут сойти исключительно условно. Но Тецуро понимал, что Цукки нужно иногда видеться с семьей.

— Хочешь, поеду с тобой? — спрашивает Тецуро в пятницу, пока Кей собирает сумку. В телефоне открыто приложение для покупки билетов на синкансэн, Цукки нужно просто сказать «да», и палец опустится на кнопку «подтвердить». Но Цукки — это Цукки. И вместо «да» он говорит:

— Дайте мне отдохнуть от вас хоть на пару дней.

Тецуро знал, что так и будет, но это не мешает почувствовать укол разочарования, когда он смахивает экран приложения, возвращаясь на главное меню.

О том, что они с Цукки встречаются, его семья узнала всего пару месяцев назад, и не при самых лучших обстоятельствах. Даже вспоминать не хотелось. Чертова красная машина. Куроо даже виделся с ними после того случая, но, кажется, они были не в восторге. Все их «официальное» знакомство прошло мимо каким-то смазанным пятном горечи. И в доме «Цукишима» Тецуро явно был не самым желанным гостем.

В воскресенье с утра Тецуро заходит к бабушке, та расспрашивает о работе, улыбается и треплет его по волосам, словно семилетнего. Потом заглядывает к Кенме, позволяя утянуть себя в пару раундов какой-то новой игры, которую тому прислали на бета-тестинг. Вечером приходят Акааши и Бокуто.

Они болтают о жизни, хотя, конечно, в основном Бокуто, эмоционально размахивая руками, в красках расписывая события с одной из последних тренировок, а Кейджи только вставляет незначительные ремарки, когда аса национальной команды чрезмерно заносит на поворотах, из-за чего раз в минут десять по комнате разносится громогласное «НУ АКА-А-А-А-АШИ!»

Постепенно разговор стихает, оставляя на дне пивной бутылки лишь осадок из белесой пены. Тецуро знает, что не хочет слышать, что будет дальше.

— Куроо, слушай, — начинает Бокуто, стараясь выглядеть таким же беззаботным как обычно. Только вот все знают, что актер из него паршивый. Даже хуже, чем игрок в моменты депрессии в школьные годы. — А где… Цукки?

Тецуро слышит запинку и едва сдерживает горькую усмешку. Ну да, конечно. Решил начать издалека.

— В Мияги, поехал к родителям на выходные, — Тецуро прокручивает в руках пустую бутылку. Стоит сходить за новой, но, кажется, любое движение лишь приблизит его к нежеланному разговору. Он был не готов. Еще не время. — Должен вернуться сегодня.

Бокуто переглядывается с Акааши, будто подводя черту. Они должны поговорить. Тецуро чувствует себя загнанным в угол, и чувствует, как внутри напрягается каждая мышца. Пальцы, крепко сжавшие стекло, почти скрипят от напряжения. Пауза затягивается. Акааши глубоко вздыхает.

— Знаете, Куроо-сан, мы хотели с вами поговорить, — точка невозврата пройдена, и Тецуро чувствует, что спасти его может только чудо. Тон у Акааши успокаивающий, словно у профессионального психолога, но от этого становится только тревожнее. — О вас и Цукишиме…

Из прихожей раздается оглушительный звук дверного звонка, и Тецуро тут же вздрагивает, подрываясь с дивана.

— А вот и он, — перебивает он Акааши, даже не дав закончится трели у входа, и сбегает.

Только оказавшись у входной двери, Тецуро чувствует, как снова может дышать. Пальцы, сжимающие бутылку, побелели от напряжения и теперь едва двигались, отдавая болью. Он открывает дверь, и от вида Цукки на пороге сердце обдает теплом. Он стоит, явно уставший с дороги, с той же дорожной сумкой, с которой и уезжал.

— Так и будешь стоять в проходе или все-таки дашь мне зайти? — спрашивает Цукки, поправляя наушники, висящие на шее, и Тецуро, будто отошедший от морока, делает шаг в бок.

— Я думал ты приедешь позже, — Тецуро пытается сдержать нотки облегчения в голосе, но, судя по ухмылке Кея, получается у него чертовски плохо.

— Хотелось бы, но, увы, не я водитель поезда, чтобы его задерживать, — настолько очевидная ложь отдает щемящей радостью в груди. Он тоже скучал. Цукки переводит взгляд на две пары чужой обуви и цыкает. — У нас гости?

— Да, — Куроо неопределенно махает рукой в сторону гостиной. — Пришли Акааши и Бокуто, и знаешь, — Куроо понижает голос и коротко обнимает Кея, — ты только что спас меня от самого отвратительного разговора в моей жизни.

— Мне определенно стоило вернуться позже, — язвит Цукки, но Тецуро чувствует, как тот обнимает его в ответ, не давая отстраниться чуть дольше. И такие моменты стоят всех саркастичных ответов Кея на свете.

Тецуро чувствует себя живым, и больше не боится возвращаться в гостиную. Потому что пока они вместе, ни Акааши, ни Бокуто не скажут ни слова. Потому что пока они вместе, их ничто не сломит.

Тецуро садится обратно на диван, и явно витающая вокруг напряженная атмосфера больше не кажется такой гнетущий. Цукишима, помыв руки и забрав из спальни чертову Палеобиологию динозавров, опускается рядом, тут же погружаясь в чтение. Бокуто и Акааши — не его его друзья. Не ему с ними разговаривать. В начале отношений Тецуро еще пытался втянуть Цукки в их компанию, вспомнить школьные дни тренировочного лагеря, но тот там так и не прижился. Слишком язвительный, колкий и холодный.

— Бокуто, кстати, когда, говоришь, у тебя следующая игра? — Тецуро переводит тему сразу, не дав и шанса не начавшемуся разговору снова уйти в нежеланное русло. Бокуто вздрагивает и, как бывает каждый раз, когда тема заходит о волейболе, начинает эмоционально рассказывать о будущем матче, а Акааши лишь тихо качает головой, признавая поражение. Тецуро чувствует, как их с Цукки плечи едва касаются друг друга, и этот точечный спасательный круг настолько плотный, что способен вытянуть на поверхность воды весь Титаник. Тецуро знает, что он не один.

***

Звонок вырывает его посреди обеденного перерыва. На дисплее высвечивается «Гиперактивная Сова», и Тецуро плевать, что ему не шестнадцать для дурацких прозвищ вместо контактов. Он берет трубку сразу же, расплываясь в улыбке. Бокуто для него все еще лучший друг, как и Кенма.

— Хей-хей-хей! — голос на другом конце взбудораженный и абсолютно счастливый.

— Победили? — Тецуро спрашивает абсолютно для проформы — по голосу все и так прекрасно слышно.

— А ты сомневался в самом лучшем асе на свете? Это было так круто! — Бокуто практически кричит в трубку, все еще задыхаясь от игры. — И в конце Мия такой «Бам», а я такой «БАМ», и забили решающее очко! Вся команда сегодня была в ударе!

Куроо тихо посмеивается, не перебивая, уходя из шумной столовой в практически безлюдные коридоры. Когда Бокуто так счастлив, даже дышится свободнее, несмотря на чертову удавку-галстук.

— Акааши чуть не сорвал голос, болея за нас с трибун. Представляешь, Акааши кричал! — где-то на заднем плане слышатся невнятные протесты самого Акааши. — Жаль только, что ты не смог прийти.

— Прости, работа, — Тецуро криво усмехается, действительно чувствуя себя виноватым. В этом месяце взять отгул уже не получалось.

— Чтоб на следующей игре точно был! — смеется в ответ Бокуто, и Тецуро чувствует, что будь он рядом, точно получил бы удар по лопаткам. Сквозь трубку слышится покашливание Акааши, и приглушенное рукой «Да-да, я помню!» от Бокуто. — Куроо, знаешь… Юкие на выходные уезжает к подруге в Окинаву, как на счет собраться, отпраздновать? — голос Бокуто звучит как-то не особо радостно для человека, который предлагает что-то подобное, и в душу Тецуро моментально закрадываются подозрения. — Кенма тоже придет.

Тецуро сглатывает, понимая, что его приглашают на эшафот. Если они вытащили из кокона даже Кенму, то это точно серьезно.

— Сосисочная вечеринка? — голос не дрожит, но выходит каким-то слишком наигранным.

— Ага, точно, — подхватывает Бокуто, явно слишком взволнованный, чтобы заметить неправильные интонации, — именно она!

— Тогда вы не против, если мы придем вместе с Цукки? — слова срываются с языка быстрее, чем он успевает сформулировать в голове предложение. На другом конце трубки повисает гнетущая тишина, а затем Куроо слышит приглушенные голоса сквозь, явно, снова закрытый динамик. Совещание года. Он отсчитывает секунды до падения гильотины.

— Черт, связь прервалась, — лжец из Бокуто все еще такой же никудышный, как и актер. — Что ты спросил?

— Вы не против, если мы придем вместе с Цукки? — повторяет Тецуро, на этот раз осознанно.

— Да, конечно, приходите вместе! — слишком быстрый и слишком радостный ответ, но Тецуро не жалуется. — Ох, ладно, мне пора, тренер зовет, до скорого!

И сбрасывает, не давая вставить ни слова в ответ. Казнь назначена, но придет он туда не один. А пока они вместе… Тецуро отрывает телефон от уха и не глядя кладет в карман пиджака. Обеденный перерыв закончился еще минут пять назад.

Их ничто не сломит.

— Еще раз, почему я тоже должен туда идти? — Цукки, уже полностью собранный, сидит на кровати, и Тецуро спиной чувствует его недовольный взгляд, пока пытается найти хоть какую-нибудь толстовку.

— Потому что тебя тоже пригласили, а ты вежливый мальчик? — отвечать на вопрос честно абсолютно не в их стиле.

— Куроо-сан, меня пригласили только с вашей подачки, — фыркает Кей, и Тецуро не видит, но знает, что тот закатил глаза.

— Это не отменяет того факта, что ты приглашен, — выходит преувеличенно весело, зато в шкафу наконец находится нужная вещь. — Поднимайся, мы уже опаздываем.

Рука Цукки останавливает его в дверном проеме.

— Тецуро, — моменты, когда Кей называет его по имени настолько редки, что сердце делает кульбит, эхом раздаваясь по всей грудине, — они не скажут тебе ничего, чего ты не знаешь.

«Я буду рядом» повисает невысказанным, а Цукки обнимает его со спины, словно парашют, готовый раскрыться при падении. Только в этот момент Тецуро понимает, что собственные ладони прекращают дрожать. Возможно, ему действительно стоит лечиться. Что-то от нервов кажется прекрасной затеей.

— Спасибо.

Выходя из квартиры Тецуро чувствует, что готов прыгать.

— Заходите, — открывает им дверь Акааши, и Тецуро готов поклясться, что практически услышал в его голосе запинку. Хотя, с ним никогда нельзя было знать наверняка.

Кенма сидит на полу, практически носом уткнувшись в Nintendo Switch, но коротко кивает, когда они появляются на входе в гостиную. Под столом стоит ящик пива, и все выглядит действительно так, будто они пришли праздновать победу Бокуто, а не обсуждать его личную жизнь. Сам Бокуто крепко обнимает Тецуро, перехватывая по пути к дивану, и по первой бутылке они действительно выпивают вместе под недружный «Кампай». Алкоголь удалось всучить даже Кенме. Но вместе с шипением второй открывающийся бутылки Тецуро чувствует легкое дуновение ветра из открывающегося шлюза. Начинать разговор, как всегда, приходится Акааши. Кажется, все уже привыкли к этой схеме.

— На самом деле, думаю, вы догадались, что мы собрались здесь не только из-за победы Бокуто-сана, — Кенма отрывается от приставки, откладывая ее в сторону, а Бокуто замирает на кресле. Тецуро с подступающей паникой бросается глазами к облокотившемуся на стену Цукки, и Акааши провожает его взгляд своим, чуть ли не в первые за вечер открыто смотря на Цукишиму.

Цукки тихо фыркает и отрывается от стены.

— Мы хотели бы поговорить с вами о Цукишиме, — Акааши переводит взгляд обратно на Тецуро, и тот понимает, что в этот раз Кей не придет так вовремя, чтобы спасти его.

Он уже здесь, и это первый раз, когда они решили заговорить об этом в присутствии их обоих. Тецуро чувствует учащающееся сердцебиение, а затем чужие руки снова парашютом опускаются на плечи.

— Куроо-сан, вы же понимаете, что Цукишима мертв.

Вместо Хогвартс-экспресса поперек горла проезжает красная машина. Тецуро замирает на кресле, парализованный, и чувствует, как сильно он ошибся. Вместо открытого шлюза, из которого нужно прыгать, перед глазами снова горящая комната, и парашют здесь никак не поможет. Ветер из распахнутых окон раздувает огонь. Акааши подсаживается ближе, говорит тихо и мягко, но слова все равно отдаются в голове треском подкидываемых дров.

— Они не скажут тебе ничего, что ты не знаешь, — тихий шепот на ухо языком пламени ласкает кожу.

— Тецуро, — собственное имя голосом Акааши заставляет дернуться, — он попал в автокатастрофу, пока ехал на вашей машине в Мияги. Красная ауди, вы копили на нее два года. Вы познакомились с его родителями на похоронах. Вы помните?

Тецуро смотрит вперед немигающим взглядом, и чувствует, как по телу проходит крупная дрожь. Он не хотел это слышать. Он не хотел это вспоминать. Он не хотел.

— Мы все беспокоимся о вас и хотим помочь. Но от того, что вы делаете вид, что ничего не было, Цукишима не вернется к жизни.

Бокуто встает с собственного место, громко стукнув бутылкой о стол, и Тецуро чувствует, как внутри все раскалываться стеклянной крошкой. Он касается руками плеч, но на них нет ни рук, ни парашюта. Он один, и чувствует, как начинает осыпаться. Только не на головы прохожих, а лишь на себя самого.

Он встает с дивана, не чувствуя ног, и нетвердой походкой идет к прихожей. Ботинок Цукки там нет.

— Спасибо за вечер, думаю, мне пора, — бросает он деревянным голосом и сквозь толщу воды слышит, как за ним бросается Бокуто, но того останавливают Акааши и Кенма. Тецуро нужно побыть одному.

Он добирается до дома, включает свет и идет в спальню. На тумбочке смертельным приговором лежит недочитанная Палеобиология динозавров, ровно на том месте, куда он сам небрежно бросил ее в прошлый раз.

***

— Я должен к нему поехать! — Бокуто кричит, выходя из себя, но Акааши так и не отпускает его руку. Сидящая поодаль Юкие нервничает. — Мы не должны были ему говорить. Не должны.

Он ходит обходит комнату уже тысячный раз и, кажется, сам постепенно сходит с ума. Куроо не отвечает на звонки уже второй день.

— Бокуто-сан, Куроо-сан справится. Если не ответит сегодня, то вызовем медиков, — голос Акааши спокойный, словно цунами, но Бокуто видит, как у него самого дергаются руки. — Он должен справиться сам. Просто верьте в него.

Бокуто снова набирает заученный до дыр номер.

— Алло, — голос Куроо раздается после двенадцати гудков, и Бокуто наконец выдыхает. Хриплый, как будто едва живой, но от этого камень, падающий с души, не становится меньше.

— Черт, я ужасно за тебя волновался! — Акааши замирает, его глаза загораются, и Бокуто чувствует тоже самое. — Как ты?

— Отвратительно, — слова похожи на кряхтение, но они были к этому готовы. Так и должно быть. Значит, он все помнит. — На работе к концу месяца решили устроить аврал, еще и Цукки днями пропадает в универе из-за диплома…

Бокуто чувствует, как по позвоночнику липкими клешнями расползается страх и с ужасом смотрит на Акааши. Тот понимает все без слов и тянется к собственному телефону.

— Алло, доктор Машима? — Акааши уходит говорить в другую комнату, а Бокуто с невидящим взглядом все продолжает слушать рассказ лучшего друга о любимом человеке, который уже несколько месяцев горсткой пепла лежит в земле.


End file.
